Motivation
by Devianta
Summary: Song fic. Danny is weak from a ton of ghost fights. Just when he is about to give up his motivation stops him and makes him keep fighting.


A/N: Hey, folks! Me, again. I am so sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories, but I am having a serious case of writer's block. I am trying to fight it with one shots and, this time, with a song fic. It was just something I felt like writing. I hope it's not too bad. Please be patient with me!

Again, I do not own DP. We all know that. I also do not own the song, Pale. Within Temptation does. Please R&R! With that said...

* * *

Motivation

Danny lied on the ground breathing heavy. It had taken him an hour but he finally managed to get the new ghost into the Fenton Thermos. It hadn't been easy. The thing… he wasn't sure what it was, had the ability to paralyze his opponents momentarily by cutting them with his claws. Danny had been cut five times and had the bloody gashes to prove it. Now he was resting.

He wished for perhaps the fifth time that week that he could give up. It had been busier than usual. Twenty five ghosts had escaped thus far and it was only Thursday! There was still Friday, Saturday, and Sunday! He was so tired.

_The world seems not the same, though I know nothing has changed. It's all my state of mind, I can't leave it all behind. I have to stand up to be stronger._

But he knew that if he quit things would only get worse. Sure there were three other ghost hunters in Amity Park, but… They didn't stand as much of a chance as he did against the ghosts. He was a ghost… Actually, he was half ghost, but anyway, he was on the same playing field as they were. He could fly, turn invisible, walk through walls, fire ectoblasts from his hands as well as ice, and more all at will. He didn't need any balky equipment that could break or be taken away. He could fight for much longer periods of time.

_I have to try to break free from the thoughts in my mind. Use the time I have, I can't say goodbye, have to make it right. Have to fight, cause I know in the end it's worthwhile, that the pain that I feel slowly fades away. It will be alright._

Danny pushed himself to his feet. A searing pain in his back reminded him that he didn't have much energy left and desperately needed a nap. Unfortunately, the ghosts that came through the portal didn't care whether or not he could fight. Actually, they would be happier if he couldn't. That would make it easier on them.

That's why he had to fight. To defend the town, the world. The ghosts needed to be stopped. If he didn't…

He slowly took a few stumbling steps. More pain struck him but he kept moving. After a while he started to ignore it, as usual, and was soon flying through the sky.

_I know, should realize time is precious, it is worthwhile. Despite how I fell inside, have tor trust it will be alright. Have to stand up to be stronger._

Ten minutes later his ghost sense, a blue wisp of breath, alerted him to the presence of yet another ghost. Danny stopped and looked around. A scream late and he was in the streets tangling with his foe. This time it was a familiar ghost, The Lunch Lady. This time she was attacking a vegetarian establishment. See, she had a thing for meat.

"Meat! Where is the meat in this place?!" she roared, tossing tables and throwing knives and forks at the poor diners who were now running and screaming in panic. She grabbed a man by his pant leg and held him upside down. "Don't you know that meat is a wonderful source of protein?! You need meat to grow and become stronger!"

"Mommy!" the man cried as he was thrown through a window.

"And you need common sense to realize that attacking this town is not a good idea," Danny said while balancing on an unturned table in the restaurant. His arms were crossed and his head held high. It was always best to give off an air of confidence.

The Lunch Lady whirled around and rammed her fist into him. He fell on the ground. The world seemed to spin for a brief minute before he hopped to his feet and launched his own attack. The blast hit her dead on. Several chairs and a table broke her fall.

Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to stop her. Again she floated before him, raising her arms above her head and calling up the various objects in the room. They floated in a swirling mass of sharp edges and hard material.

"Prepare to find out why you should eat more meat, skin and bones child! Cake or pie?" she asked suddenly.

"Neither!" Danny yelled. He tried to form another ectoblast but pain shot up his arm and he flinched.

"Then meet your doom!"

_I have to try to break free from the thoughts in my mind. Use the time I have, I can't say goodbye, have to make it right. Have to fight, cause I know in the end it's worthwhile, that the pain that I feel slowly fades away. It will be alright._

Danny turned intangible as sharp objects and other random things were flung at him. He floated higher. He paused to catch his breath then zipped down and tried to punch his meat-loving opponent. But he was too slow and too tired. She caught his fist and held him up. Her other hand wrapped around him and began crushing his already sore body.

"See boy! You're weak! You don't eat enough meat! That's your problem!"

He couldn't go intangible. Not only couldn't he concentrate but his energy levels were too low. His vision swam and her grip was tightening. He couldn't breathe; he couldn't think; all he knew was an awful pain that threatened to break him.

_Oh, this night is too long. I have no strength to go on. No more pain, I'm floating away. Through the mist I see the face of an angel, who calls my name. I remember you're the reason I have to stay._

The Lunch Lady was still yelling but Danny could no longer hear her. Darkness ate at his eyes and mind. The pain was slowly fading away. A beautiful light beckoned to him, the promise of no more pain, no more worries. He wanted so badly to give in.

"Danny…"

No more pain, no more worries. No more fighting. No more wounds. No more lying in itchy grass wondering why he bothered.

"Danny."

Really, why bother? The town hated him. They kept sending ghost hunters after him, trying to trap him, tear him apart "molecule by molecule".

"Danny!"

Why wouldn't that voice go away?

"DANNY! YOU HAVE TO GET UP! HURRY!"

Danny opened his eyes and saw the face of his crush… err… best female friend, Sam. She was kneeling down beside him, shaking his shoulder. He grimaced in pain as she shook him again. It felt as if white hot knives were gouging him. So much pain…

"Danny," she started. He looked at her and realized there were tears in her eyes. "Danny, I know you're hurt, but you have to stop her. One kid's dead already. Please…" She looked over her shoulder as another scream tore through the air.

Someone's dead? He failed them… But there was still time. He could stop her.

_I have to try to break free from the thoughts in my mind. Use the time I have, I can't say goodbye, have to make it right. Have to fight, cause I know in the end it's worthwhile, that the pain that I feel slowly fades away. It will be alright._

With Sam's help, he managed the amazing feat of sitting up. Needless to say, but the pain was incredible. However, he pushed it away. He stood and looked over his shoulder. Sam stood behind him, one tear on her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"Go!"

He jumped into the air, wobbled unsteadily, and raced off to stop the Lunch Lady.

Five minutes later she was captured. Danny lay on the ground, ectoplasm pooled around his limp body. Sam kneeled beside him. Her hand slipped into his.

His eyes fluttered open briefly. Her heart clenched when he tried to speak.

"Don't speak," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Jazz is coming with her car. You'll be okay. Just hold on. Okay? Please."

He tried to nod. He tried to hold on. But the darkness came and this time he didn't open his eyes.


End file.
